Chapter 57
Chapter 57 is the fifty-seventh chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Yue Jian is sitting in an atrium before her competition, when Fraser and the bondaged Lilla join her. They share the suspicion with her that Wei Er was probably controlling her horse, and he must be a member of the Toreador Clan. Even Ge Chen taken notice of this and is investigating his background. Clain and Ai Na are discussing the situation - Ai Na is waiting to play with Yue Jian. The archery competition is about to start. They have to hit the coloured circles to get points. In the first round, Yue Jian's score is 23, and so is Ai Na's. In the second round they both get 25 points. The third round starts. Yue Jian is praying for success, as for one time she wants to win. She manages to score 28 points. Ai Na compliments her for trying hard, but shatters her dream, with hitting her arrows with her own. After that, the fencing between Clain an Ge Chen starts. They fight ferociously, and Ge Chen wins in the end. They greet each other as childhood friends. Description Yue Jian is sitting at an atrium watching the doves when Fraser and Lilla join her. Lilla is bondaged after her fall. Lilla tells her as a Gangrel she is capable of communicating with animals, and she sensed that something was wrong with the horse. She suspects that Wei Er done something to it, and they think that he belongs to the Toreador Clan. Fraser tells them that he intended to act moderately but got angry over what happened. He thinks that Ge Chen is on the same opinion and investigating their background. Fraser also mentions that mind-controlling animals is forbidden. While they are bickering, Yue Jian thinks about Ai Na, whom she see as a good person. In another room, Clain and Ai Na are informed that Lan Qi is still unconscious. Clain asks her bout her opponenet. Ai Na is excited about competing with a girl, who tries her hardest. At the West area, the archery competition is about to begin. Both archer has to shoot 3 arrows per round, and there are three rounds. If they hit the coloured circles, they get points according to how close that circle is to the bull's eye. Yue Jian shots first, and she scores 7,7,9 altogether 23. Ai Na shoots, too, and her score is the same as Yue Jian's. In the next round, both of them has 25 points. The students think that something is wrong with her body, while Lilla thinks that Ai Na is descipable and she only wants to pressure her mentally. Before the last round, Yue Jian's hand is still shaking. She prays for success, as she doesn't want to be a burden on anyone. She is aware of what Ai Na wants, and tries to be calm, as she shoots her arrows and her last arrow hits the bull's eye, earning her 28 points. Ai Na compliments her for trying hard, then targets Yue Jian's arrows, and knocks them off from the target. Ai Na warns Yue Jian that she is alarmingly innocent if she thought that this will be enough and this is the end of her dream. Lilla is angry enough to spew fire. Yue Jian is crushed, as she couldn't even do this much, but Ge Chen conforts her, reminding her that there is still one match. Clain is getting ready for the match, and so is Ge Chen. At the North area the fencing starts - they have 9 minutes and every hit counts as one point. They start to fight, and Ge Chen is deliberately targeting Clain's face. He thanks Clain for the hospitality they showed for his people. Then the fight becomes more ferocious between them, and it ends with Ge Chen knocking the rapier out of Clain's hands. Clain - on the ground - laments on that Ge Chen is the same as he was as a child. He didn't like to be touched even then and could get angry over it in a minute. Ge Chen recognizes him as Laien. Category:Chapter